bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
C.H.I.M.P.S./Strategies
C.H.I.M.P.S mode requires different strategies from any other mode. Feel free to add your own strategies here. Early-game C.H.I.M.P.S. (Up to placing heroes) The early game is one of the most difficult parts of C.H.I.M.P.S. mode. These strategies will keep you alive long enough to place a hero. *One common strategy on maps with water is to start with a Monkey Sub and a Dart Monkey, with the one closest to the start of the map set on Strong. *On many maps, three dart monkeys are the only successful opening strategy. *On maps that loop around one spot (such as most Easy maps, Firing Range, and Spillway) a Ninja Monkey, Druid, or Monkey Engineer can often survive the first few rounds. *Maps with a tight curve can often be conquered with a Tack Shooter and a Dart Monkey. *Quincy can survive alone on some maps. Ezili can as well, but only on a few easy maps. Mid-Game C.H.I.M.P.S. (Up to Round 80) Most strategies for the mid-game focus on towers with high attack speed and damage. *One of the oldest and still successful strategies is to use Obyn Greenfoot with a 4-0-2 Ninja Monkey, a 3-0-2 Super Monkey, a 4-0-2 Alchemist, and a 2-0-2 Monkey Village. Obyn adds pierce to the ninja and super monkey, while the village makes the super monkey cheaper. **Generally the Ninja is placed first, followed by Obyn, upgrading it to 0-0-1, then 3-0-1 or 4-0-1, adding the super monkey and the alchemist followed by the village, then upgrading everything. *Another Obyn strategy has 6 0-2-4 Druids with a X-2-X or X-3-X Monkey Village. The middle path increases the number of projectiles while Obyn increases the pierce. This can defeat most rounds up to 80 or so. *On maps where bloons circulate in the same general area (such as Moon Landing, Firing Range, or Spillway), Striker Jones with a top-path Mortar Monkey is very effective. The top path includes Shell Shock, stunning bloons, and a 4-2-0 mortar can handle MOABs easily. Pairing this with good BFB popping power (such as a MOAB Assassin or two, or a 4-2-0 Monkey Ace) is extremely effective. *A large number of Shinobi Tactics together with a couple 4-0-2 Alchemists is very powerful, especially if you place a Grandmaster Ninja and a Sticky Bomb in the middle. With MIB support, you can take down DDTs. This tactic (with about 12-15 Shinobis) is enough to win CHIMPS mode on Cornfield with Pat Fusty in the middle of the ninjas and all the Shinobi's on 0-3-2. The alchemists enhance the caltrops significantly, creating a Perma-Spike-like effect. *Pat Fusty and the Tack Zone can carry a CHIMPS run due to the Rallying Roar ability multipling the damage of the tack zone by 5x. Well timed ability usage can easily get you through mid game and alot of times late game too. Late-Game C.H.I.M.P.S (80+) Many C.H.I.M.P.S strategies fall apart after round 80. Towers that could handle ceramics before (like Ring of Fire or MOAR Glaives) are incapable of stopping super ceramics and MOAB rushes overwhelm towers with low pierce. These strategies help. *Avatar of Wrath gets stronger the more bloons there are. It can almost single-handedly take down big rounds like 96, 97, 98, and 100, especially when paired with Obyn Greenfoot, a Monkey Intelligence Bureau, and 5 0-2-4 druids. *The Biggest One (specifically 5-2-0) or The Bloon Solver (specifically 5-0-2) can handle all super ceramics and most MOABs and BFBs. While the Bloon Solver upgrade excels against popping Super Ceramics, The Biggest One is overall better at popping MOAB-class bloons compared to The Bloon Solver. However, The Biggest One requires micromanagement in order to make the most of its sheer power. It is worth noting that The Biggest One is able to benefit much more greatly from attack speed buffs, especially Jungle Drums, Stronger Stimulant, and Overclock. *A 4-0-0 Alchemist-buffing the 0-2-5 Spike Factory is capable of handling many late game rounds on its own, especially when paired with Overclock. **Prior to purchasing the Spike Factory, ensure the Spike Factory is placed within range of two x-x-2 Villages so that the Perma-Spike can receive 100% uptime from Overclock instead of just 66%. Two discounts from Monkey Commerce buffs can make a huge difference for increasing such powerful spike production. *Sub Commander is very powerful when paired with multiple 2-0-3 Monkey Subs, but lacks pierce. Adding alchemists and getting a large number of subs (like 6 or more) and getting a Monkey Intelligence Bureau helps a lot. **Six 2-0-3 subs plus a Sub Commander, two 4-2-0 alchemists, a 2-4-0 Monkey Alchemist all in a group near the exit, plus a Prince of Darkness near the entrance, is good enough to beat several water maps including Spring Spring and Off the Coast. The extra money can be used for support like Unstable Concoction, Shattering Shells. Bloon Sabotage, or MOAB Shove. *One or more 2-4-0 Spike Factories can destroy all DDTs on screen, as can an X-4-X Monkey Ace. *First Strike Capability(most effective) or MOAB Eliminator are extremely useful against the B.A.D. For more info, see B.A.D./Strategies. *To slow down DDTs and other blimps, Bloon Sabotage or its upgrade Grand Saboteur are effective. If all of your other towers can pop frozen bloons (through upgrades or a Monkey Intelligence Bureau), then Absolute Zero is also useful, slowing D.D.T.s almost to a complete stop as opposed to Bloon Sabotage's 50% speed reduction. Snowstorm can be used to briefly stall blimps so that incoming blimps clump together with existing blimps. MOAB Glue can play a similar role against most blimps as well as against DDTs when granted camo detection. MOAB Shove is the least usable of stall tower because it can only slow one bloon at a time and can quickly get overwhelmed by 2 or more blimps. None the less it is still a stall tower and can still help out a defence tho not as effective *One 5-0-2 Grandmaster Ninja paired with many Shinobi Tactics Ninjas nearby will combine the incredibly high DPS of Grandmaster Ninja with effective blowback against Super Ceramics by the army of Shinobi Tactics. *The many fortified bloons in the late game can overwhelm defenses, especially round 98. This can be countered with Shattering Shells (which removes the fortified property from BFBs and MOABs) or by Unstable Concoction, which not only turns fortified blimps into massive bombs but also strips the fortified property from children ceramics (due to being on the same path as Perishing Potions). *Bloon Crush plus Perma-Spike is a surprisingly good combination, and a good fit for maps with very little room (like High Finance). You can see an example in Jajajosh's video here. *Apache Prime is able to deal a huge amount of damage to MOAB-Class bloons in the late game, but it struggles against Super Ceramics and has some trouble against DDTs. Pairing it with a tower that excels against these bloons, such as Archmage, The Bloon Solver, or the Pre-Emptive Strike , is a good way to reinforce your defense. *Another way of dealing with DDT's is the 0-1-5 Icicle Impale paired with a 0-2-0 Monkey Village , this tower slows them do tremendously, If paired with a Apache Prime or another high damaging like Grandmaster Ninja (under a 0-3-0 Monkey Village and paired with 10-20 Shinobi Shinobi Tactics's) or another tower like Sub Commander (also under a 0-3-0 monkey village and paired with some 2-0-3 Triple Guns Sub). This tower isn't seen as often because it is very expensive as a stall tower and is usually avoided in favor of MOAB Glue and MOAB Press both are very cheap and effective. Tips *Pick towers that will be useful among all stages of the game and/or not cause a significant cost to the defense. **Using 3 0-0-0 Dart Monkeys at the start of the game is useful to start off each game, though it should be noted that some tower placements and/or tower boosts (especially Alchemist potions) may become less viable, so it is noteworthy to find Dart Monkey placements that are both able to defend the early rounds and not deal too many problems for later defenses. *It is wise to choose your towers and upgrades very carefully. With the inability to sell your towers and the inability to continue after leaking a single life, any mistake in tower placement or ability timing can be nearly unforgiving. *It's worth saving money to place any essential towers when they are actually necessary for the defense. **If you spend too much money on defense, you will likely fall in a dead end as you'll have little leeway for potential alternate defense planning. **If you spend too little money on defense, you will likely lose too early and not likely acquire necessary Activated Abilities in time to defend against difficult rounds. Important Rounds This section notes the most notable rounds of CHIMPS, and contain tips to get past them *It's often the best choice to start off each C.H.I.M.P.S. mode game with 3 0-0-0 Dart Monkeys on different areas of the track, as the Dart Monkeys are extremely cost effective with 2 pierce. **However, on water maps subs are usable, especially with perfect positioning. **It is recommended to use online guides or ask for help if struggling to start a CHIMPS game. *Rounds 6-15 and Round 17 are some of the few early-game traps that often cause inexperienced players to lose on. **Round 6 will have several Green Bloons and some Red Bloons on such an early round with only $650; very few strategies are able to defeat such rounds with such little cash, especially on maps with multiple paths like Quad and #Ouch. **Round 17 contains Regrow Yellows, rendering overly spaced or overly clumped defenses to struggle. *Round 24 has a Green Camo Bloon. Non-camo popping defenses likely will lose on this round. *Round 25 has Purples. Will cause issues for defenses focusing on fire, energy or plasma damage. *Round 28 has Lead Bloons. Lead-weak or non-lead popping defenses will likely lose on this round. *Round 33, Round 36, and Round 37 are some of the other earlier Camo rounds to prepare for. **Round 33 has spaced Camo Yellows, Round 36 has Camo Regrow Greens in between a large wave of normal grouped Pinks, while Round 37 contains Camo Whites on the last wave. *Round 38 has the first Ceramics. *Round 40 has the first MOAB. Defenses incapable of dealing with MOABs will likely lose on these rounds. *Round 42 contains Regrow Rainbows and Camo Rainbows. Camo-weak defenses will likely lose on these rounds. *Round 49 contains fairly strong rushes. Generally easy, but occasionally will cause problems. *Round 50 has two MOABs, one at the start and one after a wave of Ceramics. This is where MOAB popping power is vital as more MOABs will come on subsequent rounds. *Round 51 contains Camo Ceramics, which may overwhelm your defense if not given effective camo detection. *Round 55 contains fairly strong Ceramic rushes. While usually not game-losing, it still is an important round to note. *Round 59 contains Camo Leads, forcing people to have a defense that mutually pops both camo and lead or lose the game. *Round 63 is accompanied with 3 harsh rushes of tightly-spaced Ceramics. Without grouped bloon popping power or stalling towers, losing on this round is almost likely to occur. *Round 64 is not nearly as difficult as Round 63, but a dense group of MOABs plus a few Fortified MOABs may cause trouble for defenses that lack effective grouped MOAB-class popping power. *Round 75 comes with dense triplet BFBs that may be too clumped for certain defenses. *Round 76 has a harsh large group of Regrowth Ceramics, enough to overwhelm many defenses. *Round 78 not only has one harsh rush of tightly-grouped Ceramics, there is one more harsh rush of tightly-grouped Camo Ceramics, rendering most popular methods of popping such tightly-grouped Ceramics useless unless there is nearby reliable camo detection (Radar Scanner often fixes this problem). Additionally, Purples reappear *Beyond Round 80, all Ceramics that spawn from any bloon type become Super Ceramics, variants of normal Ceramics that have 60 health (120 health for Fortified) and spawn only one child per bloon. **Many towers can struggle with beating Super Ceramics. Instead, use towers that would benefit more from Super Ceramics than normal Ceramics, such as 0-1-2 Ice Monkeys, 5-0-2 Bloon Solver, or x-3-x Downdraft. *Round 90 has DDTs, which are very fast and immune to many projectiles. Most defenses not ready for DDTs may likely lose on this round or otherwise end up in a near-loss win of the round, only to get beaten by Round 93, 95, or 99. **It is recommended to have a Radar Scanner or Monkey Intelligence Bureau nearby, as few defenses are capable of defeating DDTs without sufficient support. *Round 95 is one of the most difficult rounds containing DDTs. This is where having a near-indestructible defense and Monkey Intelligence Bureau would become almost certainly necessary, as the many waves of DDTs will often overwhelm most defenses. **MOAB Glue under Radar Scanner can slow down DDTs pretty well. **Bloon Sabotage is a very important upgrade to deal with DDTs **Icicle Impale under Radar Scanner can immensely slow DDTs. When added Acidic Mixture Dip or MIB, it can damage DDTs in the process too. **It has also been the death of many "2 tower CHIMPS" challenges *Round 98 has full of ZOMGs and Fortified BFBs. Very intensive RBE on this round. Other than rounds 99 and 100, round 98 is often the final straw of defenses lacking enough grouped MOAB-class popping power. **Using Unstable Concoction can help break through most of the BFBs and ZOMGs. Avatar of Wrath can also maximize its popping power on this round to easily pop the bloons. *Round 99 has Fortified DDTs, enough to break any unprepared defense, even to those defenses that can deal normal DDTs very well. Slowing towers is almost necessary at this point as the DDTs on this round have more than 1000 HP. *Round 100 contains the first B.A.D., which is bad news for all players. The main hazards there include the huge HP of the B.A.D. layer and the sudden fast DDTs that reveal upon popping the BAD layer. **Use of a First Strike Capability ability is one of many ways to easily strip off B.A.D. health. **1-4-0 or 2-4-0 Spike Storms may also help strip down the BAD layer well on most maps. **Besides early game and rounds 95 and 98, this round is the death to many "2 tower CHIMPS" challenges. Category:Strategies